The Twins
by Aviarianna O Lorien
Summary: ON HIATUS! Meet Avaria and Zuzuko, Twin Female Dog hanyous. Oh and wait a minute, Old friends of...InuYasha! I thought he didnt have any friedns. first chapter only, kinda sucks but it will get better, i promise! RR! There is a third Genre: Romance.
1. Default Chapter

The Twins  
  
Disclaimer: I will only put this up here on this chapter only because it goes for the whole dam story. I do not own anything from Inu-yasha, I only own Zuzuko and Avaria.  
  
Chapter 1: Meet some old friends.  
  
"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede!" Yelled a golden brown haired girl as she ran to the hut of (you guessed it!) Lady Kaede.  
  
Kaede rushed out of the door at the sound of the cries. Shippou was right behind her as well. What they saw was a teenage looking girl with golden brown hair, dog ears and violet eyes wearing a purple duplicate of Inu- Yasha's Kimono carrying another girl wearing a blue kimono of the same kind with dog ears, only this girl was half covered in blood. Blood matted the fallen girls own golden brown hair as she hung limply in her carriers arms.  
  
"My God child, what happened?!" Kaede asked as the violet eyed girl rushed past her and into the hut, Kaede followed and Shippou just looked on confused.  
  
" It was a demon that tried to kill me, sh-she was protecting me from it!" the girl said as she fought to hold back tears.  
  
"Zuzuko, set her down here and calm down." Kaede said as she placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
"But Avaria has lost so much blood, will she survive Lady Kaede?!" Zuzuko asked anxiously.  
  
"She will be fine child. Let me tend to her wounds in silence, now go wait outside." Kaede said as she pushed the girl outside to sit with Shippou.  
  
"Hello Zuzuko. What happened to Avaria? Is she going to make it?!" the little fox kit asked nearly as anxious as Zuzuko was herself.  
  
"W-well, L-Lady Kaede said she should be fine and I trust Lady Kaede with my life so I guess she'll be fine." Zuzuko said wearily as she plopped down beside Shippou and rested her chin in one of her clawed hands.  
  
"That's good, but how did she get so beat up?"  
  
"Well, she was protecting me from some big wolf type demon that had ambushed my by the stream. He was a rogue by the looks of him, and he had gone crazy, he was even foaming at the mouth." Shippou listened Intently as she continued on. " Any way, he jumped out of the bushes and I got hit in the back of my head, hard. I could feel the blood slowly start to trickle down the back of my neck. I got back up but before I could even reach for my sword, I was puched in the gut, then the jaw, but I managed to get in a few slashes and punches in myself. Then he punched me in the stomach again and my vision got all blurry. Suddenly Avaria was in front of me, I only knew it cuase of the sent though, I really couldn't see all that well anymore. All I know is that she started fighting it, trying to protect me, but I lost consouness. When I woke up, the wolf thing was dead, sliced and shredded and Avaria lay unconcous in a poll of her own blood. I immediately picked her up and ran here. All I know is she lost a lot of blood." Zuzuko finished, and yes she did take a couple breathes during that long explanation.  
  
"A rougue wolf demon you say, well that seems plausible considering most of her wounds were made by teeth and claws. But the wounds that caused such a loss of blood appeared to be dagger wounds." Kaede said as she walked over to them form the doorway where she had been listening. Zuzuko looked up at her.  
  
"Well he did have two daggers hooked to hid belt, he slashed my arm with one of them, see?" Zuzuko explained as she lifted her arm where there was a deep gash still bleeding slightly, in fact half the arm of the Kimono was damp with blood.  
  
"Why didn't you let me see that before dear?! Its still bleeding." Kaede said as she dragged Zuzuko back into the hut to dress the gash on her arm and look her over. Zuzuko's wounds weren't really that serious.  
  
"My wounds didn't matter to me, Avaria mattered to me more." Zuzuko replied as Kaede applied some kind of herb thing to cleanse the the wound. "YOUCH! That Stings!" She screeched.  
  
"Well that only means it is working to cleanse the wounds, you have more bruises than cuts and scratches but that gash on your forearm will take some time. Its extremely deep." Kaede replied. Just then Miroku, Kagome and Inu-Yasha entered the hut.  
  
"Zuzuko?!" Inu-Yasha yelled in surprise and noticed the gash and the multiple black and purple bruises and sscrathes on the ripped Kimono.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I didn't know you knew Lady Kaede!" she replied and yelped again as Kaede applied more herbal balm to another smaller gash on her side. "Ouch!" Then Inu-Yasha noticed Avaria laying on a mat on the floor, the smell of blood was potent. A shredded blue Kimono lay next to her unconsouse form.  
  
"Zuzuko what happened to your sister?!" he asked, again, another anxious person.  
  
"Well I was at the stream and-," she was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Umm.not to be rude or anything but who are they Inu-Yasha." She asked and looked over the two hanyou's being taken care of by her friend.  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry for being rude but as you can see, I am a bit preoccupied. My name is Zuzuko and that uncousous girl lying under the blanket is my twin, Avaria. Inu-Yasha is an old friend I we haven't seen for ages, Kaede is an old friend of ours. We are just like Inu-Yasha, we have been on out own since out mother died, she was human. Who is our dad? We have no ideal but Kaede said we could stay with her, we grew up in this village but we live in the forrest now, have been for years now. Kaede still cares for us and we visit."  
  
"Oh, Well, I'm Kagome, the monk is named Miroku but watch out for him and his hands." Kagome introduced herself, then she told them about the quest for the jewel shards etc etch.  
  
15 minutes later after Kagome explained everything. Avaria moaned a bit and moved her arms a little but she didn't wake up.  
  
"So Zuzuko, are you goint to explain to us how you and Avaria got so beat up now?" Inu-Yasha asked as he sat down between her and the unconsous one.  
  
"Oh right. Well to make a long story short. I was at that stream alone, some crazy rogue wolf demon jumped me and managed to knock me out, Avaria jumped in right before I lost consionous and when I woke up the demon was in shreads and Avaria was unconsous I a pool of her own blood so I came here as quikly as I could and Kaede says she will be fine." Zuzuko took a big breath after saying all of -that- in one breath.  
  
"okay then." Inu-Yasha replied as he glanced over to the sleeping hanyou. Suddenly Avaria's eye's flutterd open and she sat up, and winced as a bolt of pain shot through her side.  
  
"AVARIA!" Zuzuko yelled as she rushed over to her sister. "Your Awake! I thought you would never wake up!" she hugged her sister tightly.  
  
"Okay okay, Zuzuko hun? I.Can't.Breathe! She said loudly. Zuzuko blushed and let go.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry sis." She said and then she looked at her sister again. "Hey! Guess what Avaria, Inu-Yasha is here!" she squeled as her sister smiled wide.  
  
"Really! I haven't seen him in ages." She looked around and then notice him right next to her.  
  
"I Missed You you Stupid Boy!" she said and hugged him, he blushed. Then she noticed all the other people around her. "Umm.Inu-Yasha, who are all these people?" she asked looking form face to face, blanket clasped tightly to the bandage covering her chest.  
  
"Well, that's Miroku" he said pointing at the monk, "And that's kagome" he said pointing at her, then Zuzuko told her about the search for the Shards.  
  
"No Way! I wanna go to!" Avaria exclaimed to her sister.  
  
"Its up to them Avaria, but I wanna go to!" Zuzuko replied, pulling the puppy eyes on Inu-Yasha and Kagome. It worked.  
  
"Okay, you can come." Kagome caved.  
  
"But only after your healed." Inu-yasha insisted. It was not like him unless the fact that these girls were like sisters to him was taken into consideration.  
  
"K!" The two hanyou's squealed in unison, Avaria's orange eyes shining with the visions of all the adventures sure to come.  
  
"That gives us a few days to catch up and become friends with the newcomers." Avaria said with a happy tone. "Oh we have so many stories about Inu-yasha you'll be laughing for weeks!" she added and Inu-Yasha got a scared look on his face, maybe coming back to Kaede's for supplies at this time wasn't such a good idea, he didn't want everyone to hear about his follies as a pup.  
  
  
  
Okay so this is my first fic so be nice when you review me. I don't really know a lot from what I have read and seen so be aware. 


	2. Embarrasing Inuyasha

Chapter Two: Embarrassing Tales  
  
  
  
Very quick update if I do say so myself.  
  
++++++ The Next Afternoon+++++  
  
Avaria was sitting up drinking some tea in Kaede's hut. Kagome and Zuzuko were sitting cross legged in front of her. The Twins were both wearing spare Kimono's Kaede had kept for them since they did often fight with some one or something and at the moment the clothes they wore yesterday were bloody, dirty and torn up. The boys were just coming in from getting some water from the stream and they all sat down in a circle. The seating arrangements went like this, clockwise: Avaria, Shippou, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Zuzuko, Miroku and Lady Kaede who was also very curious about Inu-Yasha's life as a pup.  
  
"So, when are we going to here about Inu-Yasha as a pup?" Kagome asked, very interested in the subject.  
  
"Yes, I am very interested in the stories you mentioned yesterday as well." Miroku calmly stated, sipping his own tea. (they all have tea at the moment, yes, even dog boy.)  
  
"Hmm, I don't know where to start, there are so many of them." Zuzuko stated and looked at Avaria.  
  
"Oh! I know, I vividly remember one when he got stuck up in a tree." Avaria said and giggled at the mere memory.  
  
"Shut up Avaria." Inu-Yasha growled, she just ignored him.  
  
"I Remember that one, we were playing some kind of game and he got distracted by a squerrl, so he chased it up a tree, thing was, he had never climbed a tree before that day." Zuzuko started the story.  
  
"We didn't know where he had gotten to, all of us at the time were only around maybe 7 summers. Well we followed his scent and we found him sitting on the branch with his hand in his mouth and look of pain and confusion was on his face."  
  
"I was NOT confused!" Inu-Yasha interrupted but again the twins ignored him and Zuzuko continued for Avaria. They always switched off talking like that.  
  
"Yes you were now let us finish. So he sees us and he yells down to us "Avaria, Zuzuko, I don't know how to ger down!" and we have to hold in so much laughter that we were trembling. He looked like he was about to cry, it was so cute but it was funny to. So we said to hold on and then we asked him about his hand and he said: "The stupid brown ball of fur bit me! I just wanted to pet it!" then we really laughed hard but eventually we got him down. For a while after that he was afraid to go near another squirl."  
  
"Hey! That squirl attacked me for no reason." Inu-Yasha stated and went back to his pouting.and blushed again.  
  
"-You- got stuck up a tree Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked, very surprised at this.  
  
"You wanted to per a squirl? How cute!" Kagome said, causing Inu-Yasha to blush more.  
  
"Oi, Avaria, do you remember when we scared him that one time? By the river, or was it a lake..."  
  
"It was a river Zuzuko and I remember that one to, that was fun." Avaria replied. Inu-Yasha's eyes got really huge. 'Not that time, PLEASE NOT THAT TIME!!' he screamed in his mind.  
  
"Well, go on then, we wanna hear!" Shippou urged the twins on.  
  
"Sure, okay so this was months after the tree incident and Avaria and I had gone off into the forrest for some fruit, well we got the fruit and headed back but we stopped a few yards from the shoreline and put the fruit down. Inu-Yasha was swimming in the river, so he was really oblivious to the world around him."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to now shut up will ya! Any ways, we snuck up on him, merely planning to scare him a little when Avaria here pushed me into the mud behind a bush and then she jumped into it herself. Then she stuck some brown reeds on her but to make it look like a tail, she did the same to me." Everyone looked at them with confused eyebrow up expressions.  
  
"You'll get it, don't worry" Avaria continued on after her sister left off. "You see he was freshly over the whole Evil Sqirls thing. We put our hair up to look like big round ears and we jumped out from behind the bush just as he was coming up for air. Well, he freaked out as you would put it Kagome, he got so scarred. He started screaming "EVIL SQUIRLS EVIL SQUIRLS!!" at the top of his lungs and started dashing through the forrest opposite us on the other side of the stream, the best part was he did it without putting on his kimono. So he was running through the forest screaming Evil Squirls completely nude!" everyone burst out laughing and Inu-Yasha blushed heavily and hid his face. Who knew what else these girls had in store for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I seriously cant think of anything else to put up so if you can think of something funny and embarrassing that may have happened to Inu-Chan that the twins could tell, please let me know. Remember Read and Review or I'll send Sesshomaru after ya's. I will, seriously, he's right here.  
  
Sesshomaru: yes, I'm right here. But I really don't care about any of this silly human ficition.  
  
Hey! Who said I was human. I happen to be about ¼ demon for your information! Now DOWN BOY!  
  
Sesshy: 'THUD! Lands face first in the hardwood floor' Grrrrrr, what was that for wench!  
  
You know what, you sound just like your brother when you say that.  
  
Sesshy: WHAT! How Dare You compare me to my damnable half brother.  
  
Because I do dare and because I have power over you with those lovely prayer beads Kagome got for me so HA! Besides, You wouldn't ever hurt your only friend now would you.  
  
Sesshy: Well...Okay, so I wouldn't hurt you. 'much' thinks in head'  
  
Okay while I get him truly under control I want you all to remember to review me. Oh and my quote of the day:  
  
'Knowledge is Power, power corrupts, Study hard, Be evil'  
  
Sesshy: I live by that saying.  
  
Yeah Fluffy, I saw it written in your journal about a million times. Ooops! 'runs while fluffy chases her with threatening green claws'  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Remember, I am your only true friend, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Stupid cheesy announcer person who is actually Kalia's Son from the future: What else will the twins say to embarrass Inu-yasha? Will Inu-Yasha get revenge on them? And will my mother survive to the next chapter?! Hold on mom, I'll get Basher! I'm sure frying pans work on Demons to! 


	3. Bird Poop and Reflecting

The Twins: Chapter 3: Bird Poop and reflecting  
[The whole afternoon and late into the night, stories about little inuyasha's follies as a pup were told and listened to by Avaria and Zuzuko. And now we join them in on there last story.]  
  
"Alright, one last story and then we all need our rest. Especcially you Avaria." Inu-Yasha said a bit annoyedly. 'tomorrow I will get my revenge, or eventually anyways.' He thought with a slight smirk.  
  
"Oh alright. ~exasperated sigh~ how about your rude awakening when you were 12." Zuzuko suggested and Avaria giggled.  
  
"Perfect sister, that one isn't to bad but still really funny." Avaria 'cheered' her sister on.  
  
"Okay then, the three of us were walking from one village to another and we decided to make a camp at the edge of this clearing. We slept in one tree while Inu-Yasha slept in another and well, we suppose he fell out at some point during the night because when we woke up he was rolled over on his back in the clearing. The kid was sleeping soundly, nothing could have woken him up and belive me we tried, that clearing was infamous for the flocks of birds that fly over and land in it to eat. Well, we heard a flock coming from the east and we stepped back into the trees, Inu-Yasha was still asleep. The birds flew overhead and it seemed like it was raining Droppings. Unfortunatly, Inu-Yasha was right in the midst of them. When he woke up he was covered in bird poop." She smiled at him innocently.  
  
"We were trying not to laugh uncontrollably but eventually we couldn't hold the laughter in and Inu-chan wouldn't speak to us for 5 days." Avaria finished.  
  
"Feh, you two could've at least warned me about the clearing ahead of time." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"Awe, we did doggy boy but you're the one that rolled out of his tree and just had to choose the tree closest to the edge of the clearing." Avaria retorted and smiled at him.  
  
"yeah, well.grrr." Was all Inu-Yasha could reply with and Avaria and Zuzuko smiled smugly at each-other. Suddenly both puppy-girls let out huge yawns.  
  
"I believe it is time for you two to get some rest, afterall, you will be leaving this hut in only a few days and Avaria is still recovering." Kaede said as she stood up to snuff out a candle.  
  
"Yeah, I agree on this one, I'm really tired." Avaria agreed.  
  
"Me too." Zuzuko joined and then Kagome and Shippou, then Miroku. So it was decided that the girls would stay in one section and Miroku and Shippou on the opposite end of the room. So everyone laid down, covered up and fell asleep. Inu-Yasha was the last person and he went outside to sleep in the tree next to the hut, silently he cast one last look at the sleeping girls, Avaria and Zuzuko were back. He had missed them, not that he would admit that freely or volunteerily. Silently he laid back and fell asleep in the bows of the tree, thinking about the twins, kagome and revenge for those embarrassing stories.  
[Kalia can be seen standing over Sesshomaru holding a big copper frying pan and panting while smiling triumphantly.] I have survived!!!!! Thanks for bringing Basher over son, I don't think I would be around if you hadn't.  
  
F. S.{future son} Its okay, I'm just happy your not, you know, dead or anything.  
  
SK: Awwwww, {gives son a big hug} Well, Sesshomaru.{loud groan is heard in response} That otta teach ya to mess with me eh.  
  
Fluffy: Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!! Did you have to D-Word me 20 times as well.  
  
SK: umm, let me think about that one...YUP! {smiles sweetly at him}  
  
Fluffy{Glaring}: Why You! {lunges at SK.}  
  
SK: {when fluffy is one foot away} DOWN BOY!  
  
Fluffy: THUNK!!! Owwwwwwwww.  
  
SK + F.S.: Review and let me know if you have afunny thing to help Inu-Chan get revenge on the twins, or if you have any thing that the twins can use to embarrass him. Remember, I have Sesshomaru and Vegeta and my Son, okay so Vegeta is training but he will come if I call. I will sick them on you if you don't review, I have my ways. Muaahahahahahaha.'cough, hack hack, cough' umm, yeah. Bye! 


	4. BUGS!

The Twins

Chapter 4: BUGS!

(This chapter is dedicated to Kagome who gave me the idea for it. THANK YOU KAGOME! )

"Lets go to the river!" A now healed Avaria squealed in delight as she could finally move without pain. Her sister rolled her eyes deeply.

"Why?"

"Uh…Because I am very stiff and need to take a bath?" Avaria replied, fixing to use the cutest puppy face ever.

Zuzuko sniffed slightly and scrunched up her nose. "Well, can't argue with that. Fine, lets go."

The brown haired twin jumped up and down in a VERY hyper fashion. Even if the two hanyou's were the same age, Avaria didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "mature"

"Kagome?" The more blonde and mature one yelled.

"Yes Zuzuko?" Kagome walked into the hut from outside, wiping her hands on a cloth and smiling.

"Avaria and I are going down to the River, she needs a bath and it's a nice day any how. Please keep that lecherous monk away lest you wish to be dragging his carcass once we begin our trip." She replied calmly as Avaria rushed about behind her, grabbing various items like spare clothes, towels, etc.

"I'll do my best!" Kagome replied and walked outside once more. Sounds of her talking with Miroku about helping her find some rare herbs permeated the walls and Zuzuko smiled.

"Alright Avaria lets go!"

The twins then walked out of the hut and ran to the river where Zuzuko pretty much lounged on a rock in the middle of it, dipping her feet into the cool water. She changed from her Inu-yasha-esque outfit into something a little girlier, and little more summer worthy. It was a short (About knee length) lavender outer robe with a light blue obi. Her chest was wrapped and she had no qualms about the wrapping peaking out slightly where the robe came together. Avaria on the other hand, had stripped completely out of the dark blue thing she'd been stuck in while healing and waded into the cold water. She then submerged herself in the lazy current and swam around in a happy, jolly manner.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((The moment the twins left for the river.))))))))))))))))))))))))

Inuyasha sat up in his signature tree. He was still really peeved off at the twins for embarrassing him like that and he wanted to make them pay. He racked his brain for some scheme he could pull. Not that the boy was stupid or anything but he'd not seen the girls for years upon years and anyone would have trouble remembering when pissed off as he was. A rather malicious smile found it's way onto his face as his inner librarian hit a footnote on the hanyou's. But how was he going to do it? How could he possible do something like that? He grinned again and then hid it, listening to Kagome and the girls talking. Absolutely perfect, they were giving him the perfect opportunity and they didn't even know it.

He jumped down as Kagome led Miroku AWAY from the river and grabbed Shippo by the back of his shirt. "Come here ya little fox. We have some work to do."

"What! Hey! Put me down Inuyasha! Put me down!" The little kit struggled to no avail until Inuyasha dropped him squarely on his nose. Shippo sat up and rubbed his nose teary eyes and sniffled. " Meany!" He yelled and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he then produced 5 candy bars he'd stolen from Kagome's pack last week and Shippo's eyes tripled. The kid practically started drooling!

"You get all of these," The half inu smirked. "IF you help me get those twins back." He finished.

Shippo looked doubtful for a moment but the lure of the candy was just too much for the child. He nodded sporadically and as a down payment, Inu-yasha handed him one of the bars. Said bar was promptly devoured as Inuyasha laid down the plan.

"The one thing these blasted girls have ALWAYS been afraid of is big flying bugs. So Shippo…your job is to transform into that big pink thing you do so well and fly over and hover behind them than you have to ask them if you can suck there blood!" Inuyasha smirked. " After that, you can have the rest of these. Got it?"

"Uh huh!" The kit nodded rapidly again and grabbed a leaf.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Returning to the river.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Avaria had recently exited the river. Inuyasha blushed slightly as he got a full frontal of the very immature, yet mature looking female. She then donned her red short robe with a dark purple obi and went to join her sister on the rock. So now both twins were sitting on the rock in the middle of the River. The two girls were chatting away, unaware of the hanyou and kit about to play a lovely little revenge prank on them, their backs to the shore where the hanyou and kit were hiding.

"Alright kit, go!" Inuyasha hissed in a hushed whisper and pushed Shippo out of the bush roughly. The kit glared slightly but transformed and floated over the girls.

"Can I suck your blood?" He asked in his creepiest voice.

The girls stopped dead, turned there heads slowly and as they got sight of the big pink thing floating they both looked at each other with widened eyes…. and screamed.

"BUG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls were so freaked that they fell off the rock, getting soaked and as they came up, there was no sign of the bug but a sheepish looking Shippo and hanyou laughing his butt off. As the girls struggled to fix there clothing, Inu-yasha grabbed Shippo and ran back to the hut and into his tree. Of course he dumped Shippo un ceremoniously onto the dirt in front of the doorway.

The girls themselves came stomping back, soaked and with shoulders hanging out of the robes. Of course just as Miroku and Kagome returned with armfuls of herbs. Miroku got a nosebleed, Kagome's expression was: O.O as she tried not to snigger but the girls, oh they had their sights set one person.

"INUYASHA!" They screamed so loudly the dog boy in question fell out of the tree to land in front of them. The girls looked at Kagome with a look that told her all she needed to no.

Inuyasha was promptly sat about 20 times while the girls watched, still glaring. They then left him there and went inside to have some tea and help sort herbs.

(I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know that I've been really REALLY late in updating and I'm so sorry! So here ya go!)


End file.
